Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Fisimp 130.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Fisimp 130xe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new moderately compact Impatiens cultivars that flower relatively early with large rounded flowers and attractive flower colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor in July, 1998 of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Neptis, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,321, as the female, or seed, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Woya, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,858, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Fisimp 130 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal in March, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Moncarapacho, Portugal, since March, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisimp 130xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Fisimp 130xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading, rounded and uniformly mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching and freely flowering habit.
3. Large rounded light pink and red bi-colored flowers that are positioned above and beyond the foliage.
4. Dark green-colored leaves.
Plants of the new Impatiens are most similar to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Neptis. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Neptis in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were not as vigorous and had shorter internodes than plants of the cultivar Neptis.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had smaller leaves than plants of the cultivar Neptis.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens flowered earlier than plants of the cultivar Neptis.
4. Flower color of plants of the new Impatiens and the cultivar Neptis differed in flower coloration.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Woya. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Woya in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were not as compact as plants of the cultivar Woya.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had darker green-colored foliage than plants of the cultivar Woya.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were light pink and red bi-colored whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Woya were pink-colored.
Plants of the new Impatiens and the cultivar Fisimp 149, U.S. Plant Patent application filed concurrently, differ in flower coloration.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Danharras, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Danharras in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens had more narrow and lighter green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Danharras.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens and the cultivar Danharras differed in flower coloration.